Christmas Cheer
by changeofheart505
Summary: Jack doesn't want to go home for Christmas. When Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel find out, they want to know why. But Jack is set on staying quiet. Can two friends help ease the problem? And why haven't Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel been introduced to them?
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Cheer

**Kura: Hogwarts AU. No pairings, unless you guys convince me otherwise. **

**Sakura: This is gonna have it's sad moments, but in the end it will be alright.**

Chapter 1

"What do you mean you're staying here for Christmas?!" Hiccup asked. Jack sighed. He onew this would happen... Merida gaped at him as well.

Rapunzel pouted, "why? I thought we were going to spend it with Hiccup and Merida at their places!" Jack sighed again.

"Sorry guys," he muttered, "but I can't." He quickly left. Merida turned to the others.

"He's hiding something." She muttered. Rapunzel sighed.

"He seems distant..." she tugged at her Hufflepuff robes. Hiccup fiddled with his blue and bronze tie and Merida played with her Gryffindor robes. She sighed and turned to her friends again.

"I say we follow him for the rest of the day. He is hiding somethong. I know it!"

* * *

"Hi Jack!" A girl with black and magenta hair walked up to Jack. Her red tinted blue eyes locked onto his ice blue ones.

"Hey Sakura." Jack waved lazily. Sakura frowned. She twirled her Beater's club and glared at him.

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

Sakura smirked.

"Jackson Overland Frost, don't lie to me, Yami no Sakura!" Sakura pointed her club at him, "or do you wanna face her?" Jack shuddered, he knew who she meant by 'her.' Sakura 'Kura' Yami was not one to be messed with. Unless you wanted to die from laughter...

"I can't go back home."

"Why?" Jack bit his lips. How could he say this?

"It's not really that I can't..." He sighed, "but rather I don't want to go home."

"Why?" Silence, "Jack please talk to me."

"I don't want to go back..."

Sakura wrapped her arms around Jack, "Okay... okay. But please Jack, tell me what's wrong with you going home?"

* * *

"Are you sure we should be-"

"Shush! Listen," Merida muttered, and pressed her ear to a door. Rapunzel and Hiccup copied her actions.

"It's not really that I can't," Jack sighed, "but rather I don't want to go home."

"Why?" A female voice asked. Silence, "Jack please talk to me."

"I don't want to go back..."

More silence.

"Okay... okay. But please Jack, tell me what's wrong with you going home?"

They were finally going to get an answer!

* * *

**Kura: Ooh, what will it be? **

**Sakura: Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas Cheer

**Kura: We find out why Jack doesn't want to go home. Get ready to cry.**

Chapter 2

"Well?" Sakura pressed on. "Come on Jack, please, tell me."

"HELLO!"

"GAHH!" Jack and Sakura jumped as Kura hoped inside. "

How did you get here?!" Jack demanded. Kura giggled.

"Window!" She pointed to said window, which was really high up, "and a bit of magic! Now, what's this about you not going home?"

"NOT YOU, TOO!" Jack groaned.

Kura laughed and nodded.

Jack sighed once more. "Okay, fine, I'll tell you..."

Both Sakura and Kura cheered mentally.

"I don't want to go back... because of my dad."

"Your... dad?"

Jack nodded, "He... wasn't happy when Emma and I were born with magic. Our mother was. But he wasn't. So, he ended up taking me and Emma away, and we never saw our mother again. I ended up getting into Hogwarts, and was given a tour of Diagon Alley by Harry Potter." Both girls sat down, entranced with his tale. "And, I knew I was happy in the wizarding world. Of course, my dad wasn't happy about it. And about two years ago, Emma got her letter. Dad found out, and the next day... the next day he killed her..."

_FLASHBACK!_

_Jack laughed with his sister. Emma was so happy. She was a witch! She was magic like Jack!_

_"... and you'll love the Butterbeer! Don't worry, its not really beer."_

_Emma giggled and left her letter on the kitchen table. Both siblings ran outside to play, not seeing their father walk over to the table, pick up the letter, and toss it in the fire of the stove._

* * *

_The next day, Jack felt something off. Almost as if someone was calling..._

_"JACK!"_

_out..._

_"JACK!"_

_to..._

_"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKK!"_

_him._

_EMMA!_

_Jack tore out of his room and bounded outside, in time to see his little sister engulfed by flames. His father smiled cruely, and Jack knew that one day, this would be his fate. So, he did the one thing he could._

_He ran._

_END FLASHBACK!_

Sakura and Kura sat in silence and silent sobs filled the room.

**Kura: Sad, I know, any ideas on revenge on Jack's dad are welcome. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas Cheer

**Kura: REVENGE! BHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHA! **

**Sakura: Thanks for rhose who reviewed and left ideas. Remember this K+, so somethings had to be altered. **

Chapter: 3

"Oh Jack..." Sakura whispered. Kura, however, glared at the door. Someone or some people were listening in.

* * *

"I'm gonna kill him! Merida fumed.

"I can't believe he killed his daughter..." Rapunzel was in tears as well. Hiccup sighed in anger and sadness. They pressed their ears against the door, and then, it opened causing them to fall in. Kura gave them a pointed look.

"We just wanted to know..." Rapunzel whispered. Everyone fell silent, onlt Jack's cries and Sakura's words of comfort broke through.

"No..." Merida snapped, "NO! I WON'T SIT HERE AND CRY LIKE A WEE LAMB! I SAY WE FIND THE BEAST AND MAKE HIM PAY!" Slowly, everyone smiled, agreeing with Merida, it was time for a change, time for revenge.

Together, the six huddledhanded Jack a snowglobe, "I swiped it from North wasn't looking." She explained at his shocked gaze.

Jack chuckled, "I say... Burgess." He swirled the snowglobe and smashed it on the ground. Time to pay his father a visit.

* * *

Joshoa Overland Frost walked towards his home, deciding to take a shortcut through the forest his kids had played. He had no regrets.

"Excuse me?" A girl with black and magenta hair walked out of the shadows. Her blue ey had tint to them. "I'm lost... as are you."

'What the heck?' He thought. "I am not lost, kid."

"Sakura. Call me Kura."

What?

"Uh... whatever kid, go... go home." Kura made no move. She just smiled slowly. Before he knew it, something wrapped around his legs. He looked down and saw...

"Is that... hair?" Oh, God, this wasn't happening! Not to him. He screamed when he was yanked down and dragged into the darkness of the woods.

"Glad you have graced us with your presence..." a girl wearing a black cloak walked over to him, "I'm Yami no Sakura." She lowered her hood, and he swore it was Kura until he saw her eyes were tinted in red, not violet. And Kura stood next to her.

"You will pay for your sins mortal!" A new voice cried. A girl with really long hair walked over. She pointed a frying pan to him.

"Who are you?!"

"Your end," a boy walked out. With him was a dragon.

"Time for ye to feel the pain you have inflicted upon others," a redheaded girl walked out, and pointed an arrow, loaded in her bow, at his head.

"I will never forgive you..." this voice he knew.

"Jack?"

Jack glared coldly, and then the chaos began. Rapunzel lashed out at him with her hair, using her frying pan at times. Hiccup had Toothless fire at him. Merida shot arrows at his feet before grabbing Sakura'a Beater club and running to hit him with it. Sakura and Kura sorrounded the place with shadows and fire. Joshoa would try to run, but with each turn, someone was there. He saw an opening and ran for it when Jack blocked him. Jack pointed his stsff at his father, who had fear etched in his eyes. As Jack swung his staff, freezing his father in a frozen tomb, he muttered angrily, "Mele Kalikimaka..."

**Kura: Mele Kalikimaka, it's Hawaii's way of saying "Merry Christmas," to you. **

**Sakura: Review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas Cheer

**Kura: New chapter. Sakura: We hope you like it.**

Chapter 4

"Hey..." Sakura walked over to Jack, "it's okay. Everything will be okay." Jack looked at the others.

"What if it isn't?" He whispered, eyes downcast.

"It will." Rapunzel spoke up, "I promise, in time, it will."

Jack smiled and the six walked back to Hogwarts. Silence engulfed them, but it was unnerving.

"So... Mele Kalikimaka?" Hiccup asked looking Jack.

But it was Kura who answered. "It's Hawaiian. It means Merry Christmas. There's a song, but I forgot how it went."

They continued to walk until they arrived at Hogwarts. Entering the school, they stopped walking. They just stood and stared at each other.

"So... yer really stayin'?" Merida asked.

Jack nodded, "I have nowhere else to go..." He sighed and left.

"I'll follow him." Sakura muttered and ran after him. Kura turned to the others with a smirk.

"Why are ye smirkin'?" Merida asked.

"Because we," Kura gestured towards the trio and herself, "are giving Jack the best. Christmas. Gift. Ever." The others looked at her, then at each other, and nodded, smiling widely.

* * *

"Jack?" Sakura walked into the empty, well almost empty, Slytherin dormotories.

"Go away." Jack mutteredd from the chair he sat on.

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked over to Jack.

"No, Jack." She walked over to him and sat on the arm rest of his chair, her red tinted blue eyes burned into his ice blue ones, "Trust me. Christmas will be a happy day for you, you just have to- why are you staring at me like that?"

Jack was gaping at Sakura oddly, "Your hair... it just turned red...with green highlights..."

Sakura grabbed a few strands of hair, and saw it had turned dark red and had a streak of green.

"Yeah... that happens, but forget about that, just trust me. Christmas will be a great day for me. I promise. You can trust me, I'm your friend, right?" She patted Jack's shoulders and walked away.

'Friends...I guess I do have friends' Jack thought, 'thanks guys...'

**Kura: So close to the end. Next chapter will be up on Christmas Eve, and the last will be out on Christmas. **

**Sakura: Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas Cheer

**Kura: It's Christmas Eve! Yay!**

** Sakura: Which means the end to this story is very close. **

Chapter 5

Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel all stared at Kura.

"What?" She asked, blinkokg as confusion etched onto her face.

"Your hair..." Merida stammered, "it changed!"

"Oh!" Kura giggled, "Yeah that's normal. It changes at will." They continued to walk around.

"Where are we going?" Hiccup finally asked the question on everyone's, except Kura's, mind.

"Secret!" Kura sang. Hiccup and Merida groaned as Rapunzel and Kura giggled. The foursome continued to walk around until they came up to a door.

"In here..." Kura opened the door and slowly they all walked in.

"What are we doing here?" Merida hissed and was shushed by Kura.

"EMMA!" She yelled and a young, transparent, girl flew out of nowhere...right through Hiccup. Hiccup's eyes widened as he clutched his chest. "Hey Emm!" Kura waved to the girl.

Emma smiled, "Hi Kura. What brings you here?"

"Didn't you say you have a brother?"

Emma nodded, "But I have no idea where he is... he's still alive... I hope. Why?"

Kura smirked as it dawned on the trio with her. "Tonight. Midnight. Meet us in the Slytherin Dorms."

Emma nodded, confused, and flew away.

"That was your plan?" Rapunzel asked. "You knew she was here all along?"

Kura shook her head, "We met a few days ago...she has no idea Jack still comes here. Plus, he's refused to go anywnhere lately, I tried to get him to come here but..." The others nodded and they continued to walk.

* * *

"Come on Jack," Sakura pried, pulling on Jack's arms, her feet perched on the side of his chair, "I won't leave unless you d-AAAHH!" She fell backwards.

Jack winced and got up and looked at her, "You okay?" Sakura rolled her eyes as she leapt back to her feet.

"Hardy-har-har..." She muttered and smirked. She grabbed the back of Jack's hoodie and dragged him towards the Dorms. Last night, Jack had locked himself in his room, like that ever stopped Sakura from entering before to comfort him, and it had taken hours for Sakura to finally get him out. As they arrived to the dorms, Jack's eyes widened as he saw his friends.

"You...you guys, how... I mean...what...I..you..." He stammered. Everyone laughed softly at his reaction.

"Es Noche Buena Jack," Kura spoke up, "es tiempo para familia y amigos."

"What?" Rapunzel blinked, huggind her pale pink and purple blanket close to her chest. She couldn't help it. It was so fluffy!

"She said, 'It's Christmas Eve Jack. It's time for family and friends.'," Sakura said. "And she has a point. Tomorrow is Navidad, Christmas. And we're together. And Jack, later on, you arw going to get the best present ever." The group spent the night laughing, Jack turned his and his roommates room into a rink, where everyone proceeded to skate. Finally, a few minutes to midnight came. "Jack... stay there. We have a surprise for you..." Kura smiled and ran off. "Jack?" Jack's eyes widened. He stood up and turned slowly, "Emma?"

**Kura: Review! Happy Christmas Eve!**


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas Cheer

**Kura: Merry Christmas guys! **

**Sakura: The last chapter, we hope ya like it.**

Chapter 6

"Emma?"

"JACK!"

"AAAAAAAWWW!" Kura and Rapunzel sighed as Jack and Emma embraced as well as they could.

Jack turned to the others, "How...when..."

"It was Kura," Hiccup said, pointing to the sheepishly smiling redhead.

"Merry Christmas Jack...huh..." Kura smiled. "Come on..." Everyone followed Kura outside, where it was snowing.

_"O, the weather outside is frightful, and the fire is so delightful, and since we've no place to go-oh, let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!" _The others chuckler as Kura sang.

Rapunzel smiled as she sang the next verse, _"O, it doesn't show signs of stopping, and I've brought some corn for popping, the light are turned way down low-oh, let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!"_

Merida and Sakura smiled as they covered the next verse, _"When we finally kiss goodnight, how I hate going out in the snow, but if you really hold me tight, all the way home I'll be warm!" _

_"O, it doesn't show sings of stopping, and I've brought some corn for popping. The lights are turned way down low-oh, let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!"_

_ "O, the fire is slowly dieing, and my dear, we're still goodbying, but as long as you love me so-OH!"_

_ "LET IT SNOW! LET IT SNOW! LET IT...SNOOOOOOOOOOWWW!" _

Everyone laughed as they finished the song.

"I think we messed it up," Rapunzel giggled.

"Ah, who cares?" Sakura shrugged. Jack chuckled and smiled as he watched his sister play in the snow.

'Just like when we were little...' He felt a hand on hos shoulder and he looked up. Sakura and Hiccup stood on either side of him. Kura and Rapunzel stood in fron of him, and in front of them, was Emma. Emma smiled widely as Kura handed Jack a box.

"TO: JACK. FROM: EMMA." Jack opened the box and pulled out a silver watch. In the middle of the clock, a moving picture appeared. It was one of Jack and Emma, as children. They were playing in the snow, smiling and laughing. In the top of the watch under its cover, the following was engraved:

**_You brought me happiness everyday. Whenever I felt sad, your smile washed away my sorrow. You showed me the fun in life. And I will never forget how much I love my big brother._**

Jack blinked, tears forming in his eyes as he and Emma embraced as well as they could again.

"Merry Christmas Jack."

**Kura: That is the end to this. **

**Sakura: Thanks for reading, review! **


End file.
